High School Blues
by Mahou Dai-chan
Summary: [ rewritten with subliminal message fun! AU. ] Shinigami are fictional. Just something madeup. There is no heaven, no life after death. Sasuke Uchiha himself though so, until he met the transfer student from America...
1. Chapter 1

Buahahahaha…High School Blues is back, only with a serious side to it. -cackles- The humor shit just made the story a bit unappealing, so I decided to tone it down so it doesn't sound like I'm on crack. -innocent look-

Its shorter, though...well, its a prologue sort of thing.

And I'm probably going to get, like, two office detentions for my business letter in school for reporting to the principal upon what could be better in the school. I was all sarcastic and made dry humor, and directly insulted the principal. XDDD She's going to read them all, too…and I was telling the truth too. The food does look/taste like it was dug up from underneath the couch cushions, and the meat (which I don't eat since I'm a vegetarian) probably is just some squirrel they shot…

* * *

A slender hand sifted slowly through short, silky locks, savoring the feel. The pale skin contrasted rather deeply with the dark shade of hair; the hair was, after all, so dark it was often mistaken for black.

Soft, lavender eyes, framed with coal eyelashes that swept over the eyes itself, looked with a musing sort of gaze. It wasn't hard to tell two things from those eyes. One, there was little chance this person was male, and two, this individual was currently **daydreaming**.

A voice with an English accent, speaking in Japanese, took advantage of this.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I am sorry to break you from your wonderful daydream, but will you please pay attention? Just because you are new here doesn't mean you have any right to daydream in the middle of my class."

Hinata, a pale skinned female in the front row, surrounded by bright haired students, instantly flipped out, leaping in surprise. Her hands quickly grabbed the English textbook in front of her, almost immediately separating from the short locks. Her face turned red in embarrassment as the students began laughing.

"G-gomen n-nasai Kakashi-s-sensei! I p-p-promise I-it will n-never h-happen a-again!" Hinata spluttered out, before looking into her teacher's eyes. He had heterochromia, one eye gray and the other red with a weird sort of pupil that he had been born with in a strange shape. There had been silly rumors that he'd ripped out a person eyes to get that eye, but most didn't believe it.

**Most**.

The satirical part was that this particular teacher always read his little porno book during class, and always arrived late to class, somehow in _every_ period.

Instead of replying, Kakashi simply huffed and looked back into his open orange book, a perverted grin spreading over his peachy face.

Kakashi was a handsome man, indeed, but his perverse attitude made him completely unlikable by almost all of the school female staff. Even Tsunade, the principal, disliked him a tad, though not nearly as much as she did Jiraiya, the vice-principal that was also the author of the infamous Icha Icha Paradise series.

If it weren't for the fact that Tsunade wasn't the one who could, Jiraiya would've been flat out fired by now.

Just as Hinata was about begin to leaf through her book to the correct page, chairs scuffed the floor and produced a shrill noise, students getting up with their things in their arms. English class was over, thankfully, and only six periods of actual work remained.

**Joy.**

**--------**

Hinata began to weave through the crowds of students, finding it easier since she was shorter than the other students, even by only a bit. She stood out, even if clad in the same outfit as the others, though the male uniform.

The female school outfit normally consisted of a white blouse with a crimson sailor-styled collar with a necktie and long sleeves with crimson cuffs, a dark orange, almost red pleated skirt, knee socks, and brown penny loafers. Of course, the uniform just happened to be out of ones her size, and requesting one would be far too expensive. So she was stuck with the male outfit.

It wasn't bad, consisting of blouse with a dark orange neck tie, crimson pants, knee socks, and black penny loafers. Actually, you had a choice between brown or black, but guys tended to wear black and females stuck to the earthy brown. However, Hinata wasn't all that fussy.

If it weren't for her eyes and slightly rounded chin, Hinata would look fully male. The blouse was much less form-fitting in the male's outfit and essentially allowed her breasts to be easily concealed. And with the fact that she wore a male's outfit, most people would instantly mistake her for a guy.

One thing the school still had was lockers. Most schools in Konohagakure didn't use them for some reason, but Konoha High had millions of the crimson lockers lined up along the halls. Something having to do with an 'American Influence On These Japanese Gakis' or something like that, quoted from the lazy art teacher of whom had once been asked.

Hinata didn't know much about the school personally. She was the 'newbie', put simply, having transferred from Boston, Massachusetts. Hinata was half Japanese, half American, and had fundamentally inherited the light eyes from her American mother, and just about everything else from her father. However, due to her mother's tragic death in a car accident, she forced to move back to Konohagakure, where she had lived when she was three.

Needless to say, they moved after some freaks tried to kidnap Hinata, and her father had done almost nothing, letting his twin save the girl at the cost of his life. Talk about a lazy, son-of-a-

Bump.

Time stopped. Well, not really. It was just the author's stupid way to put a scene that had some significance in this story, like how animes freeze the moment…yeah, let us just get on with the story before someone goes and personally shoots me in the head with a gun…

"Watch where you're going." Hinata looked at the person who she'd bumped into. She could tell this person wasn't the most pleasant individual, due to their not-so-hidden venom spat into a sentence composed of 4 words (5 if you count the conjunction). Well, anyways, instead of listening to my rambling, let us get on with the story _again_.

Hinata looked into deep, black eyes filled with faux impassiveness. It was easy for her to see the emotions through even the trickiest foils; nothing escaped her seemingly naïve eyes in terms of feelings. She had a stoic sort of family, but for some reason, her eyes were the only ones that saw the tiniest bits of action that hinted agitation, happiness, joy, all those things that made a person human.

It was only a shoulder rub, and it had been Sasuke who'd hit Hinata in the first place. She was so small, however, in comparison to the tall teenager, that she was pushed to the side slightly. Straightening herself out, she compelled herself to speak without a stutter.

"Gomen nasai…Uchiha-san, I believe." With a bow, Hinata courteously apologized for simply being there. Actually, it should have been 'Uchiha-san' who apologized, but he was far too proud to mumble anything other than 'Hn' or 'Watch where you're going'.

Sasuke replied with a 'hn', his eyes showing agitation and the hints of anger as he pushed Hinata out of the way so he could get to his locker.

Mother-fucking prick.

'_Well, he's certainly a charmer, ne?_'

Enter Hinata's little inner self, of which would not do anything besides make small comments. Unlike Hinata, Inner Hinata was sarcastic, and not exactly foul-tempered, but would plot revenge tactics in such ways that they would seem…impossible…or impossibly painful.

The inner self was a sort of second entity inside her, much like Inner Sakura, only not a figment of imagination. Instead, Inner Hinata was simply the manifestation of her spiritual energy, given a personality.

'_He, he…I'd like to see that little fucker have a textbook shoved up his ass…hey, Hina-sama, you've got one, right? Shove it up his girly-boy ass and see what happens…_'

As you could see, Inner Hinata was anything but a romantic type, and wouldn't let anyone get away with pissing her off, at least not in her mind theatre.

And people who treated Hinata like shit got their place in the ol' hit list.

'_Gomen nasai…Hihi-chan…demo…Uchiha-san wouldn't be able to sit for a long time…with a textbook up his…_' Hinata consulted to her other self. However, to anyone looking in on her, she was simply looking at the ceiling, with a soft blush. (Due to Hihi's little comment…)

'_If I was stupid, I'd say you're no fun, Hina-sama…oh, and hottie at ten o'clock_.' Inner Hinata smirked.

Turning to said direction, Hinata saw something that made her heart flutter. Not because of beauty, but because said person was, in her opinion, strong, smart, determined, coordinated, and oh so very dashing…

Said person tripped on his own feet and landed face-first on the floor.

"Iiiiiitttttttaaaaaiiiiiiiii…" He mumbled as he shifted about, nursing the bump that had formed amongst his spiked, flaxen locks. His stunning, ocean-like blue eyes showed a bit of amusement at his own clumsiness, as well as masked by a mixture of overwhelming confidence and pride.

It was…-legasp-

**_Michael Jackson_**!

Nuuuu…wait, that is for when Orochimaru is introduced…anyways, it was…

**SANTA CLAUS**!

…wait…no, I'm getting them messed up. How about I just tell you his name is Naruto, and get it over with…'kay?

…only he would trip on his own feet.

With a rush of confidence overwhelming her, Hinata strode to blonde with a blush, and offered her hand to help him up. It wouldn't be that hard to help pick up your crush, would it?

"N-Naruto-kun…d-do y-you need h-help up?"

Blinking at the foreign hand in his face, Naruto looked up at Hinata and his expression shifted from confusion to a happy look. He grabbed her hand. "Gomen, Hinata-chan!"

Helping pulling him up wasn't that hard, as Hinata found out. Perhaps it was because of the 'stuff' she did after school, as a sort of extra job, almost…

While Hinata daydreamed on about her crush, Naruto ditched poor Hinata to cling onto Sakura.

Of whom was clinging onto Sasuke. Literally.

* * *

**Dai:** You may have noticed the lack of humor, ne…and the new format at the end…but I got bored of the old stuff, and now have subliminal humor. :D Now I can possibly get more than one review for each chapter!

**Hinata:** -poofs up- Please review…Dai-chan and I would both be happy if you do…

**Dai:** -grabs Hinata _face_ cheeks- Now, who could deny such an adorable face? Tell me, now!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews…and thanks everyone for reading!

xDDDD  
I like Shinee-pebble's pen name…shinee…

Heh, this story's going to updated little by little...I'm not good at updating. I've gotten into another writer's block, proof is this horridly written chapter with no meaning whatsoever.

* * *

_Blinking at the foreign hand in his face, Naruto looked up at Hinata and his expression shifted from confusion to a happy look. He grabbed her hand. "Gomen, Hinata-chan!"_

_Helping pulling him up wasn't that hard, as Hinata found out. Perhaps it was because of the 'stuff' she did after school, as a sort of extra job, almost…_

_While Hinata daydreamed on about her crush, Naruto ditched poor Hinata to cling onto Sakura._

_Of whom was clinging onto Sasuke. Literally._

* * *

It was actually a very comical sight. Well, at least not through a certain Uchiha's point of view it was, but more so just about anyone walking by. 

Even the crowd had reserved a place for them to do what they were doing without being disturbed.

No, perverts, it was definitely not public sex. It was public **mental **_torture_.

Fist, there was Sakura, the bipolar pink haired bitch, who was literally glued to Sasuke's arm (she'd tried to hug him, but he'd stopped her with a punch and she'd settle for the arm). Then there was our little ADHD friend Naruto who was glued to Sakura's leg because she would let him touch her 'perfect arms', and rambling on about how she was the best thing since sliced bread and that Sasuke liked little children like a priest liked altar boys. Of course, Sakura was actually contemplating upon getting a surgery done so she looked like a little boy, just for her _dear_ Sasuke-kun.

And then, there was Sasuke, who was currently losing his hearing in both ears and his circulation in his left arm due to the bright haired idiots.

'_Kuso...Sakura is sticking to me like glue..first I bump in the dark haired guy that looks like a cute girl, and now this_...'

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME IS A **FAGGOT** AND SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE ONE, DATTEBAYO! LOVE ME, NOT HIM, I'M FABULOUS!"

'_...why do I even like him as a friend, anyways...he is a stupid ass._'

"Uresai, baka! Of course Sasuke-kun is straight, why would he be when a **beauty** like me is always around?" Sakura protectively clung to Sasuke, who was beginning to struggle. Of course, he was stuck between brainless (Naruto), and the braindead (Sakura; as she was normally an average student, but was like a zombie slave when it came to Sasuke).

Thankfully, his little harem of schoolgirls were not here to make his day even worse. Sasuke had 'accidently' dropped a note as he walked by them, saying he thought that a girl that waited for him on the school roof after school would be very romantic, as he never had even stepped upon the roof once in his life and would never with those fangirls...

**--------**

**Meanwhile, upon the school roof;**

"Oi, Mary, get away! You too, Sue! Sasuke-kun totally was trying to get me to come up here, not you two, Ino, Orochimaru, seventy percent of the girls at the school, or Oprah!" Mary-sue, Sasuke's unknown fiancee/rebellious girlfriend that he had never even seen before in his life, snapped.

She wearing a ripped up outfit with the sleeves off and cleavage exposed, and a skirt cut perfectly so it barely covered her small ass. Somehow, when the Principal saw her, it would be like she was wearing the appropriate outfit and not a modified outfit that looked fit for a hooker. Hey, she even wore black hooker styled high heels instead of penny loafers, and Mary-sue's blonde hair made her look like a Britney Spear rip-off, beofre the buzzcut.

"No way, he wants me!" The others all yelled in unison.

This dispute was settled in a horrid fight in which Konoha High would never forget...because it was so pathetic and consisted of girls/Orochimaru rapidly waving their arms in an attempt to harm each other for seven days straight. There was no winner, as they all died from concentrated amount of 'mary-sue-ness' that literally blew them up into pink sparkles.

**--------**

"Sasuke-kun and I are to date for ever, and then one night, he is going to confess his love, and then we will marry and have thousands of beautiful babies!"

Sasuke would have slammed his head into the unopened door of his crimson locker, if he wasn't held back. Then, he realixed something. He should just rip this idiots off him and **run**.

So he did so, before beginning to put in the three numbered combination.

'_31...13...3_.' (**A/N-** Thats the combo for my locker...only problem is that I lost my lock, like six months ago. xDDD)

Just as Sasuke pulled down upon the lock, Sakura jumped upon his back. It resulted in his unexpecting back to push forward, and his head to slam directly into the locker. Of course, he slumped downward, but not before janking Sakura from his back.

It took him a few moments to get up, ignoring Sakura's fraudulent apologies about how she 'didn't mean to' (she still wasn't regretting it) and that 'Naruto tossed her on him'. Of course, Sakura then freaked out and slammed the poor, innocent blonde into the ground with one hit to the head, trying fruitlessly to prove her point.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Sasuke finally snapped, once his lock was on and the brown satchel hung over his shoulder. That glare he had was definately harsh, making Sakura and an innocent Naruto to wince.

In other words, Sasuke was _**pissed**_.

The two bright haired individuals simply gave a blank look.

"Naruto did it!" She pointed at Naruto, yelling with her shrill voice. And with that, Sakura, being surprisingly smart enough to know when to, escaped.

Naruto still looked on, with a blank expression. Honestly, he was torn between beating up Sasuke for 'seducing' his Sakura-chan, or trying to convince Sakura that he was better. He didn't even notice that his grasp on her leg had gone away.

Sasuke ignored the thinking Naruto. It was better to escape before Sakura came back, because she was bad to be stalked by. Trust me, Sasuke knew this very well...

Naruto still stood there with a gigantic lump on his head. His mind was buzzing about, trying to compute what the hell he was supposed to do.

Seems that Sakura had screwed up Naruto's peanut of a brain, finally. What took so long?

Sasuke began to walk away, trying to look casual. He knew inside that he was failing miserbly, but since when did he care? His footsteps were soft as he almost crept down the hallway, arms back and chin leveled. Sasuke's black eyes warily darted about, looking for any primary threats to his safe being. It didn't appear so though, as his eyes were completely black and there was no visible pupil.

'_All_ _clear...wait! No, that is just_ _Hyuuga and his troupe..._'

This was not Hinata. No, this was her longer haired and smexy but ass-like (in personality, of course, though his ass is rather fine...) cousin, Neji.

Neji strolled down with a cocky stride. His feet gently tapped the floor as he walked, and silky brown hair that went to his waist swayed slightly with each step. Neji had a handsome face, with sharp white eyes, slender eyebrows, and his thin lips pressed together to form a soft scowl that fitted his icy complexion. His uniform was neat and finely fitting him, and he had even added a belt to the outfit, a leather one since he didn't give a shit about cows.

And behind him was his fangirls. They were Temari Sabaku, TenTen Ama, and many other generic girls. Temari was a freshman in college, but had dropped out and currently spent her time stalking Neji, as he was the only person she found attractive in this school. TenTen Ama was just a girl in his class. And the rest of the girls were all in his grade, though not all in his class.

"Hello...Uchiha." Neji hissed to Sasuke, refusing to use any honorific with Sasuke's last name. The girls all, on cue, ooooooedddd. Unlike Sasuke, Neji's fangirls were under control. Well, at least they didn't jump him.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke regarded him, before passing with an unfazed expression. He felt Temari's large hand swat him in the back.

'_Stupid fricking girls_...' Sasuke thought as he stumbled to regain balance. Temari probably did that just to piss him off. WIth a sort of waddlign gait (his back hurt, ya know), Sasuke walked past a group of blonde headed jocks.

Sasuke Uchiha ignored the giggles he was getting. If he were to pay attention, there'd be a 'Hi, my name is' sticker on his back, only with 'emo faggot boy' scribbled in the white space. Guys laughed as well, and Sasuke didn't give a shit.

Because he was **oblivious**.

* * *

**Dai:** Ne, ne...Sasuke-kun just keeps getting the evil treatment, doesn't he! 

**Hinata:** -with Dai still- H-hai. Ano...demo...please try to be nicer to Uchiha-san...

**Dai:** -smiles- For you, I can! If Sasuke had asked, I'd have kicked his ass! Maybe, I'll be nicer. _Maybe_. And remember, people, review or I'll hunt you down! **AND I'M WORKING ON THE LACK OF WORDS, HONESTLY**! And Shinigami Hinata will probably pop up in chapter five, as I want to delay it for as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wheee...sorry for the long time to update. My computer was, once again, a -censored-. No comment on this chapter. Still pretty short, though.**

* * *

It was a very sunny, hot afternoon right after lunch. Of course, the gym class taking advantage of this by making the students use the track outside, which was roughly one fourth of a mile in circumference. 

"Okay, all you gaki! I want you to all run five laps around the track in ten minutes! Anyone who isn't finished will be forced to do five more, and then twenty push-ups…nah, that is too nice. Thirty push-ups, and fifty pull-ups!"

There were many ways to tell that the female barking the orders was Mitarashi Anko. Anko called anyone under twenty a brat, had a rough but still slightly feminine voice, and she happened to be the gym teacher for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, while Gai took over the other days. Oh, and based upon her appearance, which 'smaller' girls and just plain stupid ol' boys noticed, she had one most noticeable asset…

Her jacket was zipped down enough to reveal both her fishnet undershirt, and a lot o' cleavage. Not that she really gave a shit, hell, it wasn't her fault if she possessed breasts that happened to attract the attention that they _deserved_.

As the gym students ran off on the track, a particularly distracted Inuzuka was more interested in the rift between her breasts than looking where he was going. He ended up running into a bunch of screeching girls and then finally running into the mesh fence left cheek first.

Of course, Anko had seen the whole pathetic thing.

"**INUZUKA**! You have five seconds to get up, or I'll personally make sure that by the time school is over, your legs will be too weak to help you get up!"

Kiba was not stupid. Anko meant business. The last student who had Anko got through their threat actually had to go to the Nurse due to the fact that their legs failed their body weight, and had been rumored to have gone to the hospital due to overexertion of the muscles.

Kiba quickly plopped back onto his feet and dashed off to catch up with the leading students, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. The boy's names were not randomly spread out, though. Shino was in the lead, followed by Sasuke, and then Naruto.

Before we get any further, there was the gym outfits that needed desperate attention.

Females wore a white baggy T-shirt with 'Konoha High' printed in black letters upon the chest, as well as ridiculously short crimson shorts that look more like underwear, and then there were plain white sneakers. Males wore a similar outfit, only a white muscle shirt with the same words, shorts of the same hue that went to their mid-thighs, and the same sneakers.

Needless to say, it was a rather traditional Japanese gym outfit, for a uniform school.

Just as the instructor bent back a bit for a soft stretch, she saw something from the corner of her eyes. Turning to where she saw the 'thing', she only saw the white shed in which all gym equipment was stored. The brass keys to the shed were tucked away in her sweatpants, though.

'_Stupid sun…agh, maybe I'm just getting a buzz from all that sake last night_…'

Anko was a heavy drinker. She drank many, many glasses of strong sake, and still was smart enough to decline any 'offers' while she was smash drunk, instead stumbling to her friend Shizune. Shizune was a responsible, polite lady that always was there to help other, and also was known as the school nurse.

Shizune had two other jobs as well. One, to be Tsunade's little lackey (as the woman was indeed the one who had taught Shizune all she knew about medicine and healing), and two, to make sure Anko gets a drive home every night after getting drunk.

Hey, at least Anko wasn't driving home while drunk. Now, isn't that better than Anko hitting bystanders and pedestrians?

Now, her class wasn't exactly well behaved. Hell no, they were as behaved as a child throwing a tantrum.

"SASUKE'S MINE, BAITA PIG!"

(**A/N**: Definitions are at the end of the chapter…these are really naughty words, though…xDDD)

"YARIMAN FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"BUSU!"

"**_NANI! _**SAKURA, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Anko watched as the blonde literally jumped the flat chested girl, clawing at her short and awfully bright pink locks. The other girl mimicked the movements, and the two were wrestling each other with both hands filled with hair.

Anko would've stopped them if it weren't so fricking hilarious. She didn't give a shit if she was sued for this, it was funny shit.

Ino pulled one hand out the tangles of cherry, clawing at Sakura's shoulder and digging her perfectly manicured nails deep into the soft peach flesh. It was lucky that Sakura landed a punch into Ino's jaw, or the nails would have probably sunk in much deeper. However, that didn't mean that pain wasn't over as Ino ripped her nails out at an angle.

"YOU BUTA!"

"Kyapi kyapi gyaru!"

Anko didn't want to lose her day job. Being a gym teacher actually had its pluses.

"YOU TWO GAKI! BREAK IT UP OR I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE BOTH OF YOU GET A BUZZ-CUT CURTESY OF YOURS TRULY!"

"ACK!" Both girls separated almost immediately, mumbling curses forwarded toward each other. Sakura was by far worse looking, with nail slices all about her 'perfect' skin. However, it didn't mean Ino, who was taller, had been left unscathed. She sported a lovely smack mark on her left cheeks and a blob shaped bruise on her left lower cheek, on account of Sakura's punch to the jaw.

Charging angrily toward the two, the purple haired sensei was angry. You could tell from her eyes, and those furrowed brows of hers.

"Both of you, to the nurse. And then after, I want you both to report to the office for your punishment. Got it?"

She glared at the shorter females, challenging them.

"Hai, Anko-sensei!"

Both girls dashed away, towards the school. You could see they were very intimidated. Which wasn't a surprise. The more mannered girls couldn't help but laugh, while Naruto whined while running, allowing Kiba to take third and for the blonde to take, obviously, fourth.

Duuhhh…

'_I swear…we need to seriously castrate the Uchiha before he gets interested in females…or we're in some deep shit…_' Anko warily glanced at the Uchiha, who had not even given a shit about his fans. He wasn't even breaking out a sweat. Sasuke was absorbed in his running, and hadn't either known about the catfight, or didn't care.

Anko though he wasn't anything special. Especially since she had met his brother. _Older_, **sexier** brother at that. Now he was a heartthrob.

Walking back to the spot she had stood before the fight, Anko smirked as she realized the 'gakis' were only on their third lap so far. Heh, there were only four minutes left, or so. They'd either better get faster, or be forced to do some pushups and-

'_Waitasecond! I see someone behind the shed! Damn it! It wasn't the sake or the sun!_'

Anko swerved about quickly on her toes, ripping up some of the grass. As she had noticed, a head popped back behind the shed, only this time it hadn't been quick enough.

A smirk curled about her lips as she stealthily approached the shed. She was going to bust whoever had tried to skip the running portion of her class…and have fun, too, by scaring them.

'_Five…four…three…_' Anko pressed her back against the shed, smirking.

'_Two…ONE!_'

Who she saw wasn't the most expectant person. A blushing, short haired, lavender eyed girl trying desperately to hide her not so flat chest while trying to cover up the extremely short shorts with the shirt at the same time.

She turned her head to face the surprised teacher, and turned beet red.

"G-gomen n-n-nasai…An-Anko-sensei…I-its j-just t-that th-this i-is…e-embarrassing t-t-to w-w-wear…in p-p-p-public." She spluttered out the last part.

Anko happened to have a heart. She felt a bit pitying for the girl, as it must have be hard to wear such a gym outfit if you were naturally modest and timid. She smiled reassuringly, trying to make the girl seem more comfortable.

"You're the new girl, am I correct? I heard you came from America."

She nodded.

"How about I let you help me watch over the students today, instead of running around in the gym uniform. I'll even allow you to wear my jacket, as long as you don't get it dirty. Alright, gaki?" She playfully added the last part, smiling and ruffling the girl short hair. It was navy, and very silky in texture.

"H-hontou?!" She exclaimed, looking in awe at her smirking gym teacher. She would much rather wear a jacket and help out the sensei, than embarrass herself by running in a flashy gym outfit.

"Of course! Anyways, these gakis always need to be rounded up." Pulling off her tan jacket, Anko put it on the girl's shoulder.

She revealed her torso, clad in a black, low resting tank top with a fishnet undershirt over the tank top. Her figure was finely toned, and Anko's arms were muscular but certainly not overly. The skin was slightly paler than the rest of the peach flesh.

Hinata slowly put her arms in the long sleeves, and then zipped up the jacket. It was a light but baggy tan thing, and it went to her knees, as Anko was much taller. She gratefully lookup at her teacher.

"Lets go now, 'kay?"

* * *

DEFINITIONS;;;  
_Some may be very profane, so watch out._

**Baita**- Slut/prostitute  
**Yariman**- a girl who will go into bed with anyone.  
**Busu-** Common slang for orc/trolls.** THE** worst thing to call a girl.  
**Buta**- Pig. Used usually for obese females/males. Guess who said this. Its obvious.  
**Kyapi kyapi gyaru**- Bimbo. 0.o Odd word. This one is sketchy.

* * *

**Dai:** -dancing around- HAH! NO SASUKE ABUSE!

**Hinata:** Ano...Uchiha-san wasn't even in this chapter...really.

**Dai:** I KNOW! ISN'T IT AWESOME!

**Anko:** -poofs up- And I got to actually be in this story! Woot! I WANT DANGO, RAWR!

**Dai:** Review me, too! I WANT REVIEWS!

**Hinata:** -blurting out- I WANT NARUTO!

-silence-


End file.
